


Home

by ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos



Series: Demonic Souls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos/pseuds/ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos
Summary: Alright! So heres my first part to my little series! Feel free to ask questions and no hate, yoI'm posting short parts to give the illusion that its long and always being worked on :)





	Home

Burnt.  
Arsonist.  
This is the most accurate description you could give him at this point.  
Bill Cipher looked around. Pitch black was all that surrounded him. He could not move. He could not speak.  
He tried to think about what just happened, but all he could recall was fire and screams. Not wanting to think about that, he hid away those memories. Instead, he focused on what was happening now. Were his eyes even open? Is that why everything was dark?  
Dear reader, if you think that Bill’s world will remain figuratively dark, then you are partly right. However, if you think his world will remain literally dark, then you are completely and utterly wrong.  
Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a light beamed into Bill’s face, temporarily blinding him.  
What the-?  
His eyes widened, mouth gaped slightly.

He woke later, at the door of what seemed like a huge temple.  
“Urrrgh” was all he could manage, being extremely tired.  
He sat there for a moment, trying to make sense out of everything that had just happened. Never mind, nothing could fit together. Bill reached out to the door and felt it. Wood. Wood burns easily. Bill snatched his hand back and hid into in the inside of his open vest. He could not risk it happening again.  
It seemed as if his legs carried him upwards, and as he opened the heavy door, his gut instinct began going crazy, yet Bill ignored it.  
“Oh, boy – fancy place you all got here” he murmured as he inspected the pristine entrance hall. Bill flinched, hearing a peculiar sound.  
Clink, ting, clink, ting.  
Bill frowned, wondering what – or who – could be making that sound.  
“Well, curiosity killed the cat” He said aloud, thinking not to discover the noise’s origin. Bill then thought a little more.  
“Lucky I ain’t a cat, huh?” He said before running quietly towards the sound.

Ting, clink, ting  
Working his way around the door to see clearly, he found that the origin of the noise was coming from a sword fight between two children.  
The girl was apparently winning, judging by her opponent’s face. She had darkish skin and light pink hair tied back with a black ribbon. Her jacket seemed to be worn out, as well as her shoes. Her long aquatic tail swung as she lunged.  
Her opponent’s skin was a sea green. Four large black eyes adorned his face. He was wearing a blue and gold coat, with matching pants.  
Finally, he was defeated. The girl pinned him to the ground with her shoe. After a few seconds, she helped him back up and he slunk towards the exit – where Bill was hiding. As the boy walked past, he clapped Bill on the shoulder hard.  
“Good luck, buddy”  
His voice was deep and he had a strange accent.  
The girl turned towards Bill with piercing yellow eyes.  
They narrowed and he sensed a new, dangerous new motive behind those eyes.  
She started running towards Bill, every step more menacing then the last.  
Was she going to kill him? Maybe she knows what he did. No, she could not know, nobody could. Unless they were some all-seeing god, no one knew about what he did.  
The chase continued outside of the temple, into a courtyard filled with trees. Bill hid behind one of these trees.  
Whom am I kidding? Hiding behind a tree never works.  
“Newton! What are you doing? You know there’s a rogue demon out here!”


End file.
